The invention relates to a magnet retention member which is constructed so as to be able to be fitted to a wall of a locking sleeve for a gear mechanism. Furthermore, the invention relates to a locking sleeve for a gear mechanism having a wall, a slotted switching member being provided in the wall. Furthermore, the invention relates to a position sensor arrangement for a gear mechanism, having a magnetic position sensor which is constructed as a magnet retention member and a guide for switching movements having a locking sleeve.
Magnet retention members, locking sleeves and position sensor arrangements for gear mechanisms which are constructed so as to be able to be fitted to a wall of a locking sleeve are known and are used, for example, in the automotive field for gear mechanisms. For example, the magnet retention member is secured to the locking sleeve in a predetermined position so that, using the position sensor arrangement which comprises the magnet retention member and the locking sleeve, it can be determined whether a gear has been engaged or whether the gear mechanism is in idle mode. The information relating to the state of the gear mechanism is used in modern motor vehicles, for example, for controlling an automatic start/stop system.
In order to fix the magnet retention member to the locking sleeve, they are, for example, screwed together. To this end, there is intended to be provided, either in the locking sleeve or in the magnet retention member, a threaded opening which increases the production complexity. Furthermore, the screw connection cannot readily be produced in an automatic manner. The production complexity and the costs brought about thereby during the production of the position sensor arrangement are consequently high.